Alcohol
}} Alcohol of various forms has been associated with characters throughout the Lost storyline. Sometimes the effects of alcohol have led to the revealing of interesting plot points, such as the fail-safe discussion and Christian's attempt to visit his daughter. Pre-Island * Jack ordered vodka from Cindy during the flight of Flight 815, before the crash. * Shannon said that the year she spent in Paris was "drinking, not studying." * Christian Shephard was fired from his job as chief of surgery after botching a surgery while drunk. * Charlie met Lucy in a pub. * Christian Shephard met Sawyer in a bar. * When Locke and Cooper met for the first time, Cooper said, "Something tells me I'm going to want a drink for this" and then offered Locke a scotch. * Jack and his father drank vodka at the hotel pool where Jack was trying to write his wedding vows. * After murdering her father, Kate visited and ordered a beer from her mother, who worked as a waitress at Keith's Diner. She refused to serve it to her. * Ana Lucia met and flirted with Jack in the airport bar, while she drank tequila and tonic. * In Locke's anger management group, Francine discussed her mother stealing money from her to buy alcohol. * Locke and Anthony Cooper discussed a plan to get Cooper's money over drinks at a bar. * A drunken Christian had Ana Lucia drive him to the home of his daughter Claire in Sydney. * Christian Shephard met Ana Lucia in a bar. * Christian Shephard attended Alcoholics Anonymous. * Desmond and Donovan shared a drink. Desmond later drank alone. * Widmore used his MacCutcheon Scotch whiskey as a symbolic gesture to humiliate Desmond. * Before Cooper pushed Locke out of an 8 story window, he poured 2 glasses of MacCutcheon whiskey. * Kate and Cassidy shared a drink at a bar in Iowa while talking about Kate's purposes to meet her mother and Sawyer's role in Cassidy's life. On the Island * Mother shared wine with Jacob in the ritual that made him protector of the Island. * Jacob used a wine bottle to explain the character of the man in Black and the Island to Richard. Jacob offered this same bottle later to the MiB who destroyed it. It may have been the same bottle used in the ritual centuries before. * Jack found a small bottle of vodka in his pocket upon regaining consciousness in the pilot episode and used it to sterilize his wound when Kate sewed it up. * Sawyer and Kate played a game of "I never" with 2 bottles of spirits Sawyer stole from the plane wreckage. One of these bottles was of J. Darby whiskey, the same bourbon Desmond drinks in the hatch and on his boat. * Sawyer gave Kate his entire stash of alcohol, which she attempted to bring to Jack in his efforts to save Boone. She fell and smashed some of the bottles inside her backpack. * Rose and Bernard retrieved wine from the supply drop. * Hurley fetched some DHARMA Cabernet from Rose and Bernard for his and Libby's picnic. . * Hurley told Libby he might remember where he knew her from if he got drunk enough. * A bottle of white wine in Sawyer's tent is visible. * Kelvin finished off a bottle of Dharma Merlot just before his fail-safe discussion with Desmond. * Desmond was found in his boat drinking alcohol. * Desmond drank a bottle of J Darby bourbon whiskey as he contemplated suicide in the hatch. * Hurley and Charlie liquored up Desmond with MacCutcheon to try and get him to reveal how he could see the future. * Hurley and Jin discovered cans of DHARMA Initiative beer in the DHARMA van. * Mikhail Bakunin cleaned his hands with DHARMA Initiative vodka before attending to Sayid's bullet wound. * DHARMA Initiative beer is spotted in Ben's refrigerator. }} * Ben had DHARMA-brand merlot in his tent. * Sawyer and Hurley had a box of DHARMA wine in their house in the Barracks. * Ben served wine when he invited Juliet to his house for dinner. * Juliet drank a bottle of DHARMA rum after the Freighter explodes (this is actually a real-life bottle of Mount Gay Rum relabeled indicating that The DHARMA Initiative did not supply their employees with cheap liquor). * Horace is caught on camera by Phil and Jerry intoxicated and trying to blow up trees with dynamite. Post-Island * Jack tried to order another drink, while already visibly intoxicated, from a flight attendant two years after the crash. * Jack poured himself a screwdriver (orange juice with vodka) whilst watching Hurley's car chase on TV. * Charles Widmore slept with a bottle of scotch by his bed. * Kate came home to find Jack drunk and surrounded by bottles of alcohol. * Frank Lapidus grabbed 2 bottles of Jekyll Island beer for the Oceanic Six after their rescue. Alcoholics The following characters have been described either as an alcoholic or depicted with a drinking problem: *Christian Shephard *Jack Shephard *Wayne Janssen *Frank Lapidus, described as a "drunk" by Naomi *Francine's mother, *Roger Linus *The unnamed people in the Alcoholics Anonymous meeting in Miscellaneous * Cast members Michelle Rodriguez and Cynthia Watros were arrested in Hawaii, where Lost is filmed, for traffic violations involving alcohol on December 1, 2005. http://www.people.com/people/article/0,26334,1187534,00.html Drinking game Drinking games involve drinking a pre-determined amount of alcoholic beverage whenever a pre-established condition has been met. The objective is to win via others becoming too drunk to continue participating, or sometimes to simply increase the enjoyment of the related activity through inebriation. In the fandom of Lost, one such drinking game is called "Jackface" based on the expressive and varied facial expressions of Matthew Fox; another example is drinking whenever Hurley says the word "Dude." See also *Bars *Bartender *Cigarettes *Food *Moriah Vineyards es:Alcohol fr:Alcool it:Alcool ru:Алкоголь Category:Fanon Category:Items